medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoko Kamimine
| image = | alias = Dental Shoes | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party, Plus Six | previous position = Head of the Sixth Floor | ability = Superhuman Reflexes | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 44 | anime debut = Episode 20 | japanese voice = Yuuko Gibu | image gallery = yes }} Shoko Kamimine (上峰 書子, Kaminine Shoko) is a senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Plus Six. Her project name is Dental Shoes (食虫食物, Dentaru Shūzu). Personality Kamimine hates being around Normals and even compares them to garbage, a sentiment shared by her fellow member of the Plus Six, Yamami Tsurumisaki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 15 Like the rest of the Plus Six, she adds "Let's try and get along." after her introduction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 Like the other members of the Plus Six, she is considered a basis for Class -13, having a personality that separated her even from other Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 13 Appearance Kamimine has gray eyes and brown hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a tiny pair of glasses and carries a large dark blue book around with her. She wears a magenta blazer on top of a button-down shirt with a mauve bow-tie and brown shorts. Ten years later, Kamimine wears a suit. History Kamimine, along with the other members of the Plus Six, are unknown to Maguro Kurokami, indicating that they did not become a part of the Flask Plan until after he left. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Plot Thirteen Party Arc The group first appear before Youka Naze and Itami Koga after they kidnap Medaka Kurokami, offering to slow down the Student Council while Oudo Miyakonojou brainwashes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Afterwards, the group rides the elevator to the first floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 Kamimine introduces herself along with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 The Plus Six are engaged by the Loser Team so that the Student Council can head down to the lower floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 When Kei Munakata opens fire on the group, she protects all of them by catching the bullets in her mouth. She is defended by Yamami Tsurumisaki when Myouga Unzen tries to attack her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 5-6 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Kamimine and the others are still fighting the Loser Team. Kamimine fights Munakata. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, she, along with the rest of the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Kamimine lies defeated as Kumagawa gloats. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 20 Following the battle, she is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims.Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Kamimine is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 6 Her message to Medaka is that they should eat together. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kamimine is a secretary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Kamimine is one of the only members of the Flask Plan who can use the elevator in Hakoniwa Academy's underground facility, along with Myouri Unzen and the other members of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 Superhuman Reflexes: Kamimine is able to catch bullets in her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 5 Medaka refers to this ability as a self-defense technique.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 6 . Trivia *When translated from kanji, Dental Shoes means Insectivorous Food, which is a pun on 食虫植物 (Shokuchuushokubutsu, Carnivorous Plant). References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal